bioshockfandomcom_fr-20200213-history
BioShock
BioShock est sortie le 21 août 2007 aux Etats-Unis, et le 24 août 2007 en Europe et en Australie, disponible dans une standard et une édition limitée. BioShock est un jeu d'action-aventure "génétiquement modifié" ainsi qu'un FPS survival-horror créé par Irrational Games/2K Australia (à nouveau connu sous le nom Irrational Games.Wikipedia:fr:Irrational Games sur Wikipédia). Lors de l'exploration d'une dystopie sous-marine, Rapture, le joueur est contraint de transformer tout ce qui l'entoure en arme ; modifier biologiquement votre corps à l'aide de plasmides, pirater divers systèmes , améliorer vos armes, créer des variantes de vos munitions et expérimenter différentes technique de combat. Tout est possible. La philosophie, l'architecture et la société de Rapture sont particulièrement inspirées des travaux d'Ayn RandAyn Rand sur Wikipédia, spécialement grâce au roman La Révolte d'Atlas''La Révolte d'Atlas'' sur Wikipédia, alors que le jeu lui-même est décrit par les développeurs comme un "héritier spirituel" de leur précédent titre PC System Shock 2''System Shock 2'' sur Wikipédia. . BioShock a également reçu plusieurs prix pour sa qualité audio-visuel, ainsi que pour son expérience de jeu unique. Scénario At the start of the game, Jack (the player protagonist) is a passenger on an airplane that goes down in the Atlantic Ocean in 1960, some time after ordered society in Rapture has collapsed. After surfacing, Jack finds himself the only survivor of the crash, and swims to a nearby towering lighthouse on an island, where he finds a bathysphere which he uses to descend into the ocean and enter the city of Rapture. An Irishman, Atlas, via the service radio found in the bathysphere, assists Jack in making his way to safety, while Andrew Ryan, believing Jack to be an agent of a surface nation, uses Rapture's automated systems and his pheromone-controlled Splicers against him. Atlas tells Jack that the only way he can survive is to use the abilities granted by plasmids, and that he must kill the Little Sisters to extract their ADAM. Overhearing Atlas' words, Dr. Tenenbaum intercepts Jack, and urges him to save the Little Sisters instead, giving him a plasmid that will displace the embedded sea slugs in each Sister. Atlas says his wife and child have been hiding on a submarine and directs Jack towards it. Just as Jack and Atlas reach the bay where it is located, Ryan has it destroyed; an enraged Atlas asks Jack to kill Ryan. Eventually, Jack confronts Ryan in his office, where the latter is casually playing golf. Ryan reveals a truth that he has pieced together. Jack was actually born in Rapture a mere two years ago, genetically modified to mature rapidly. He is Ryan's illegitimate son by an affair with Jasmine Jolene, an exotic dancer. Ryan further reveals that, after purchasing Jack's embryo, Frank Fontaine designed him to obey orders that are preceded or followed by the specific phrase "Would you kindly..." Jack was then sent to the surface when the Civil War started to put him beyond Ryan's reach. When the conflict between Fontaine and Ryan reached a stalemate, Jack was sent instructions to board a flight with a package and to use its contents, a revolver, to hijack and crash the plane near the lighthouse; enabling him to return to Rapture as a tool of Fontaine. Because Jack was Ryan's son, he could freely use Rapture's bathysphere network, which had been locked out to everyone except those within Ryan's "genetic ballpark". Finally, Ryan has Jack kill him, wanting to die on his own terms. With Ryan's death, Jack realizes too late that Atlas has also been using the trigger phrase to control him. Atlas reveals himself as Fontaine, who faked his death to throw Ryan off his trail and take control of the city, leaving Jack at the mercy of the reactivated security systems. Dr. Tenenbaum and her Little Sisters help Jack escape through the vent system, where he falls and loses consciousness. When Jack awakens, Dr. Tenenbaum has already deactivated some of his conditioned responses (such as the trigger phrase itself) and assists him in breaking the remaining ones, among them one that would have eventually stopped his heart. When it becomes clear to Fontaine that he is losing control of Jack, Fontaine points out the peculiar fact that Tenenbaum has survived both World War IIWorld War II on Wikipedia as a Holocaust victim and the battle in Rapture, insinuating that she has a secret agenda of her own. With the help of the Little Sisters, Jack is able to track down Fontaine. Fontaine, having been cornered, injects himself with vast amounts of ADAM and becomes an inhuman monster. Jack battles Fontaine, eventually prevailing and allowing the Little Sisters to subdue and extract the ADAM from Fontaine, killing him. Three endings are possible depending on how the player interacted with the Little Sisters, all narrated by Dr. Tenenbaum. If the player rescued all of the Little Sisters (therefore saving their lives), the ending shows five Little Sisters returning to the surface with Jack and living full lives under his care, including their graduating from college, getting married, and having children; it ends on a heart-warming tone, with an elderly Jack surrounded on his deathbed by all five of the adult Little Sisters. If the player harvested (and therefore killed) all of the Little Sisters, the game ends with Jack turning on the Sisters after defeating Fontaine, presumably killing them all and taking their ADAM. Tenenbaum narrates what occurred, condemning Jack and his actions, voice thick with anger and contempt. Later in the second ending, a ballistic missile SubmarineBallistic missile submarine on Wikipedia carrying a nuclear missile comes across the wreckage of the plane and is suddenly surrounded by bathyspheres containing Splicers. The Splicers kill all hands aboard the submarine and take control of it. If the player saved some of the Little Sisters, but killed a fair few as well, the ending is visually identical to the second one, though the tone of Tenenbaum's voice is a sad one, as opposed to angry. Gameplay BioShock est un FPSFirst-person shooter sur Wikipédia, avec quelques éléments de personnalisation de JDRJeu de rôle sur Wikipédia en jeu. Le système de santé/mana fonctionne de manière similaire à System Shock 2. La santé et l'Eve peuvent être restaurées avec des trousses de soins et des seringues d'Eve que le joueur peut transporter en quantité limitée. Une méthode alternative consiste à utiliser un poste de soins et les divers consommables dispersés à travers Rapture. Les monnaies du jeu sont l'Adam et l'argent de Rapture, le dollar. L'Adam est utilisé pour acheter diverses améliorations génétiques vendues auprès d'un Jardin des Glaneuses, tandis que l'argent peut être dépensé auprès des distributeurs présent un peu partout. Des armes conventionnelles sont collectées et améliorées durant le jeu, en plus des améliorations génétiques. Les plasmides donnent au joueur la possibilité d'utiliser des pouvoirs tels que la télékinésie ou l'arc électrique, qui sont utilisé durant les combats contre la population dérangée de la cité sous-marine. Les plasmides sont des armes offensives et défensives, tandis que les fortifiants génétiques fonctionnent comme des bonus passifs. Les fortifiants existent en 3 catégories : fortifiants physiques, fortifiants de manufacture, et fortifiants de combat. Le joueur devra parfois utiliser la discrétion pour éviter divers systèmes de sécurité, ou encore s'en approcher pour les pirater afin de les ranger de votre côté. BioShock offre une vision différente des FPS actuels, en ajoutant la possibilité de créer divers objets grâce à de nombreux composants que vous trouverez ci-et-là dans Rapture. Le joueur peut pirater des coffres, des distributeurs, et d'autres systèmes mécaniques. Les armes peuvent être chargées de trois types de munitions différentes, qui offrent un avantage contre un type d'ennemi spécifique, mais peuvent s'avérer inutile contre d'autres. L'appareil photo de recherche permet au joueur d'apprendre et d'exploiter les faiblesses des ennemis, en offrant un bonus de dégâts et d'autres récompenses exclusives. La mort n'existe pas dans BioShock, car le joueur est automatiquement ressuscité dans la plus proche Vita-Chambre, et ce sans pénalité. Trophées et succès Il existe 50 succès pour un total de 1000 points. Dix d'entre eux sont des "Succès secrets". Il existe également un nouveau succès lorsque le jeu est mis à jour avec le contenu téléchargeable (DLC) présent sur le Xbox LIVE. Ce succès secret apporte 100 points en plus, amenant le score total possible à 1100 points. La version Playstation 3 de BioShock contient tout le contenu ajouté sur les versions PC et Xbox 360. Un niveau de difficulté a été ajouté, et le contenu téléchargeable PS3 ajoute également la Salle des Défis. Les trophées PS3 sont identiques aux succps de la version Xbox 360, mais de nouveaux trophées ont été ajouté exclusivement pour la version PS3 (DLC). Personnages principaux *Jack *Andrew Ryan *Atlas *Frank Fontaine *Brigid Tenenbaum Armes *Clé anglaise *Pistolet *Mitraillette *Fusil à pompe *Lance-grenades *Lanceur chimique *Arbalète *Appareil photo de recherche Ennemis *Chrosômes *Robots de sécurité *tourelles *Protecteurs Extras *Démo de BioShock *Roman BioShock *Guide officiel de BioShock *Thèmes BioShock pour téléphone portable] *Bande originale de BioShock *Salles des Défis (DLC) Vidéos Trailer de lancement de BioShock Paru le 12 août 2007, sur Spike TV, en même temps que la démo BioShock distribuée sur le Xbox Live Marketplace. A voir ici. 'Hunting the Big Daddy' Environ 7 minutes de BioShock. Cette ancienne version du jeu présente de nombreux plasmides, Chrosômes, tourelles, Protecteurs, Petites Soeurs, et diverses tactiques de combat dans les couloirs de Rapture. Cette vidéo peut être vue ici. GTTV 'Bonus Round', épisode 10 Paru le 26 août 2007. Interview avec Bill Gardner et Hogarth De La Plante sur Bioshock. Partie 1 ici/Partie 2 ici Trailer de BioShock Le 28 septembre 2006, ce trailer nous introduisait au créateur de Rapture, Andrew Ryan, et pourquoi les Chrosômes ne devraient jamais plaisanter avec un Protecteur. Retrouvez ce trailer ici. Trailer PS3 Le premier trailer officiel de la version PS3. Après les excellentes critiques reçue pour les précédentes versions, 2K Games proposa l'univers aquatique de Rapture pour la PS3. Regardez ici. DLC: Trailer de la "Salle des Défis" Avant que 2k Marin commence à travailler sur Bioshock 2, ils ont commencé à travailler sur une salle apportant un contenu supplémentaire dans l'univers de Rapture, mais en dehors du scénario de BioShock. Ce contenu téléchargeable est exclusif à la version PS3. Une preview en anglais est disponible ici. Références ru:BioShock de:BioShock es:BioShock en:BioShock Catégorie:BioShock